Pizzazium Infinionite
by WI9
Summary: T because I'm paranoid. A life story of Perry the Platypus. I know there's quite of few of these, but this one's original and way out there. No pun intended. Please read author comments. And, of course, remeber to review!
1. Beyond Earth

_Hey, everyone! Sorry, I'm taking so long on my other stories, but I can't write that well without already having an ending to aim for, but they're coming along! This is just a plot that's been bothering me for a while to write, and one I've put a lot of thought into._

_This story takes place before Perry meets Phineas and Ferb, joins OWCA, etc. But for those that like those characters, they'll come into the story eventually, although probably not as main characters, but who knows! Haven't gotten that far yet!_

_This is my original idea, so hope you enjoy it!_

_Oh, and one more thing. The first chapter's a bit iffy, but my writing gets better and more detailed as the story progresses. _:)

**_Disclaimer: _**_I Do **NOT** own Phineas and Ferb._

**Chapter 1: Beyond Earth**

"A long time ago, on a planet called Earth, A secret organization had made an amazing discovery. A new planet outside of their solar system. The planet was radiating a strange chemical they called Pizzazium Infinionite. A rare substance that came up as number 104 on the Periodic Table. To explore this planet they sent multiple species of animals to the planet. After a month the humans lost contact and the planet drifted from their telescope's view. Unknowest to them, the animals flourished gaining new power and intelligence from the radiation. And it soon came to be known as Planet Platy."

"Oh! Yea right, Grandpa!" A young male, lime green platypus with messed up fur interrupted.

"Wyatt! Shut up!" A female, fuchsia furred platypus shouted back.

"Now now, Sophia." The old gray platypus turned to the male. "The story I tell you is true. That's how we got here in the first place. This story has been past down for generations."

"Please. Planet Earth? What kind of name is that? Earth. That's basically saying its a planet of dirt."

"How do you know? Have you ever been there?" Sophia asked.

"No! Because it doesn't exist!"

"Brother probably believes it!"

"Well, let's go ask him!"

"Now now," The grandfather spoke. "The Prince has enough on his plate right now."

"Beating corrupted butt!" Wyatt shouted eagerly, jumping up on two feet. "When I'm old enough to join the war, I'm gonna head straight for Planet Corfonite and beat the crap out of all of them!"

"Only the pure of heart can go there," Sophia spoke. "So, I doubt Brother will let you go." Wyatt glared at her. She ignored him and turned to her grandfather.

"What's Corfonite like?"

"Nothing pretty," He spoke. "The planet is constantly pelted with acid rain, and almost nothing can grow there." Wyatt put his fist on his sides.

"So, its a barren waste land?"

"It was, until Matchithew came along."

"What kind of name is that?"

"It means 'he who has an evil heart,'" Sophia explained proudly.

"That's correct."

"What made him go evil?" Wyatt wondered aloud.

"You know how the Prince has more power from Pizzazium Infinionite than others?" Their grandfather asked.

"Yea," Wyatt answered, sounding jealous.

"Well, so did Ithew." The two youngsters gasped. "In fact he was supposed to be the next prince after your father." They gasped again.

"But, he's a badger!" Wyatt exclaimed.

"It didn't matter because he held power."

"That's stupid," Wyatt mumbled.

"So, what happened?"

"Well, once the Prince was born and possessed the same power, maybe greater, they had a proper heir to the throne and Ithew was thrown out. He became furious."

"So?" Wyatt asked.

"Now you must understand: Pizzazium Infinionite is linked very closely to one's emotions. Matchithew became so angry and held so much power that the Pizzazium Infinionite that his body naturally produced changed into its corrupted form called Corfonite, and Ithew completely lost it."

"And then he started going to everyone with an angry heart like his and made them corrupted too."

"That's correct, Sophia."

"Wow," Wyatt couldn't seem to find any other words. Sophia couldn't seem to either.

"You know. I wonder what Brother's doing right now."

A shadow appeared on the ground as its owner, a tan dingo, appeared over the hill. Dust rose as his feet hit the ground in a rapid, but steady succession. He was breathing hard as he entered the edge of the forest, seeming to had been running for a long while. He was following something. A tune flowing through the trees. It obviously came from some kind of instrument. A piccolo probably. The dingo kept running until he came to a small clearing. He skidded to a stop and looked up into a large, blue tree with strange twisting branches. On one of the straighter ones was the being he had been looking for.  
Perry the Platypus was lying on the branch, playing a piccolo that was radiating a blue color, and was a bit see-through.

"Prince!" the dingo shouted. The platypus stopped playing and looked to the new arrival.

"Yes?" His voice was serious, but soft. His eyes were a chocolate brown, mature and relaxed (at the moment anyway).

"The Lieutenant General is requesting your orders, sire." Perry rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sit back and relaxed a bit, Drugi." He went back to playing. The dingo's short temper flared.

"This is serious, Prince! He wants your opinion now!"

"On what?" Perry asked, seeming annoyed that the dingo interrupted his little tune again.

"Well, I can't talk about it _here_." Perry continued playing. Drugi growled and ran over to the tree, climbing up as gracefully as a dog could, which wasn't very. He pulled himself up onto the branch and stood over the young prince.

"Dang it, Perry! It's urgent! They've come to an important conclusion!" Perry's tune picked up speed and became louder, seeming to try and cover up the dingo's voice. Drugi's fist shook at his sides.

"It's about the Corrs!" Perry stopped abruptly.

"Tell me, when is it _not_ about the Corrs?" Drugi couldn't answer. "Exactly." The platypus leaped up, seeming to float rather and jump. He held out the piccolo and it disintegrated in his hand in front of the dingo's nose. That was one thing that Drugi was jealous of. The Platypus Prince was able to form working objects out of his own Pizzazium Infinionite. Of course, there were limits to what he could form, but still.

"Keep up, dingo," Perry spoke, spinning his tail around until it lifted him off his feet and into the air. He flew off in the direction in which the dingo had come running. Drugi jumped down and followed suit.

"Where is he!" A honey colored tomcat asked. He and four other animals in the room were sitting around the table.

"Patience, Thomas. He'll come," a white rabbit spoke. He seemed to be the leader of the group. His ears were flopped down behind his head and you could tell from a single look that he was quite cunning.

"What do you think he'll decide, Dennis?" A cyan female fox asked the rabbit. Her name was Fran.

"Perhaps he'll refuse," A red-tailed hawk (with a blue-tipped tail) spoke, seeming tense. He was the only one not wearing a lab coat.

"You know as well as I do, Bruno that the Prince will make the right decision," Dennis answered. The only animal that hadn't spoken was a dark slate gray pitbull named Brutus. Suddenly, the doors opened and none other than the Prince was standing in the doorway, Drugi not far behind.

"So, what's this _big_ discovery?" Perry asked, walking to the table and sitting down in a seat at the end. Dennis stood.

"We've taken a look at the Corrs previous attacks and came to a surprising conclusion." Perry nodded for him to continued. He personally liked the rabbit. Not only was he very useful when it came to inventions, and hacking and all that other tech stuff, but he was also a master of disguise, which made him a good agent for the field.

"It seems that all their entries to our planet's atmosphere has been from the dark side." The dark side was _not_ like the dark side of the moon. Light hit it when the planet rotated. It was considered the dark side because no one ever goes there and no one knew what it held.

"So, what do you need my input for?"

"Well, we were wondering if we should take action. Perhaps place a base there?" Perry gave this serious thought. The Prince never ceased to surprise the dingo that was standing behind him. He went from being carefree and laid back to dead serious in seconds. This change often caught people off guard, which is one of the reasons many were afraid of the Prince, no matter how much they also respected and liked him.

"No."

"No!" Bruno asked in shock, standing.

"We have no clue what is on the side of the planet and plus if they do enter our planet there and they decided to place an attack while we were building a base, too many lives would be lost. I'm not placing an act that has a sixty percent chance of being futile." The hawk sat back down, not daring to argue any further. The Prince seemed to consider something.

"But perhaps…" Everyone seemed to lean closer to listen. "It does seem like a good idea to explore the dark side. Perhaps it could be of use to us. Dennis, do you know exactly where they're entering?"

"Yes, sire."

"Good, if we avoid that area and pack well, they should be safe and come back with an interesting report." Perry drummed his fingers on the table.

"Drugi, send Team Lavish; they're good at covering long distances."

"Yes, Prince." And with that the dingo ran from the room. The Prince stood up. "Dennis, I'll need some survival equipment from you."

"Yes, sire."

"Very good." The Prince gave a nod of approval and headed out. The scientist all stood, well, except for Thomas.

"Coming?" Brutus asked. Thomas hit his fist against the table.

"The base would have been better."

"The Prince knows what he's doing." The cat stood up, and without an answer, left with the others.

_So, what do you think? Please review and tell me. No flames please, and I'll concider any ideas you might have._

_With Care, WI9_


	2. Ninja

_Short chapter. So, I thought I'd post it._

**Chapter 2: Ninja**

"It will take at least three months. We can take it sections at a time as well to assure their safety." The Prince was on one knee, explaining his plans to none other than his own mother. King Russet was listening as well, but it was Queen Vanessa that had the final say. She gave him a motherly smile.

"That's sounds like a brilliant idea."

"Thank you, mother."

"But, while you're free…" Perry looked up to her, mentally flinching at whatever she had in mind for him. "A shipment is coming from Hiroko. I'd like to ask you to protect it on its way home." Perry had to force himself not to roll his eyes or make a face.

"Yes, Mother."

_How degrading._ Perry thought, as he laid on top of the levitating train as it made its journey towards Plutarch: Planet Platy's capitol city. _A General on a measly mission of protecting a… _His thoughts were cut short by a rustling sound. Perry watched the trees above him as the train flew past. Was he hearing things? He thought he saw a branch move. Of course he wasn't. Perry jumped to his feet, now on full alert.

Suddenly, something jumped down from the trees, purple leaves falling from their branches. The figure landed a perfect three point landing on the hood of the train and stood upwards. The being was wearing nothing black. A genuine ninja uniform. Whoever this was, they meant business.

"May I ask for your name?" Perry asked, a taunting smirk on his face. The ninja pulled out a sword. "Apparently not," Perry muttered. Suddenly, the arrival lunged swinging the sword downward at the platypus. It landed on two feet, sword clanging against the metal roof of the train. Instantly the ninja spun around, just in time to dodge the Prince's kick. It swung the sword again, but Perry jumped, spinning his tail rapidly before he began his descent. In seconds, his tail pulled him into the air, and he hovered above the assassin. The ninja pulled shurikens from its belt and tossed them with deadly aim. Perry dodged each one, before flying at the intruder. Taken by surprise the ninja didn't have time to dodge and Perry plowed into it, plummeting them both to the ground.

The rolled down the hill and into a small clearing. The ninja jumped to its feet and ran towards the platypus prince. Perry dodged its sword again and hit the assassin with his tail, sending it flying backwards into a tree. The ninja struggled to its feet, pain racking through its body.

"You know, Kitka…" Perry started. "I'm getting pretty bored of you and Mother's 'training missions.'" He made quotes with his fingers. The ninja put its sword away, and pulled off the mask. A red echidna was revealed, quills pulled up into a high ponytail. She was breathing hard, seeming satisfied with the young Prince's work.

"You're lucky I didn't have backup," she spoke.

"Oh yea. Then, I'd actually have to _use_ my powers." She walked over, hitting him in the back of the head. She started walking deeper into the woods, and Perry followed suit.

"What was in that train anyway?"

"Heck if I know. I think it was food supplies or something."

"You _that_ hungry?"

"Ha ha," Kitka spoke sarcastically.

"We don't have to walk the whole way home, do we?" Perry asked in a downed tone.

"No. The train should be making a stop in Kato. We can catch up with it there." Perry nodded and they continued on.


End file.
